


Sometimes life is an 80s teen flick...

by Denrhea



Series: Songs Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Escape from siblings, Love Confessions, M/M, Nine or so years after Songs, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Songs Universe, Teen Otabek Altin, Teen Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Otabek and Yura are growing up and Beka always waits for Yura.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.





	Sometimes life is an 80s teen flick...

**Author's Note:**

> I hijacked [this]() playlist for this story.
> 
> I had so many great ideas and I'm going to get to them. First of all, since this is the Songs universe, I AM going to write Phichit's monster because...what a great idea! Thanks for sharing it, Bear_Squared. So subscribe to the series. I also want to do a couple of other side stories dealing with Otabek and Yura but I don't want to spoil anything. So they will come. Soooo...I've been intentionally vague about Yura's siblings. Forgive me...necessary for the integrity of the main story.
> 
> As for the other short story offerings, I'll shoot for the summer smut fic before the end of the month. And for my angel story, I'll get it up sometime this fall. So much fun. Feel free to throw out other ideas. 
> 
> As for my other stories, I'm trying to work out a doable schedule. It maybe monthly for their installments until I get my act together but all of my readers are so wonderful. So thank you so much.

* * *

Otabek probably always knew that he was in love with Yura. From the first moment he met the boy on the schoolyard, he was drawn to his fire like a moth. Those green eyes, the eyes of a soldier, fascinated Otabek, and as he grew older, tormented his dreams.

However, Yura was his best friend and the younger boy relied upon those bonds. Otabek probably knew more than anyone how difficult it was growing up Yura, in the shadow of two (or perhaps three) very talented parents and all of the drama and challenges connected with those relationships, Otabek provided a steady place for the younger boy to moore his ship and take shelter from the storms.

**Yura/ Rescue me from my siblings.**

Beka snorted at that text. His house wasn’t much better. After his sister Zaina (beautiful), his mother Mehar gave birth to a boy Aristan(lion) and a girl Aarushi (first ray of sun), twins, and Rohan gave birth to his one and only child, a girl named Damira (heart), unplanned but very much loved.

**Beka/ We can go to the beach.**

**Yura/ Please!**

And that led the eighteen-year-old onto the road to rescue his fifteen-year-old best friend. Yura, now holding two junior world championships in figure skating and preparing to make his debut in seniors, had limited friends. The Altin clan, his own siblings, Mila, Mila’s niece Lelyah, and the Nishigori triplets in Japan. No, Yura didn’t really make friends, he had fans...and Beka was often helping him to escape them or hide from them.

The oldest Altin boy knocked on the door of his best friend, his bike parked out front. The door opened and Yura’s mother answered. “Hello, Yuuri, I was hoping to take Yura for a ride?” He tilted the last word into a question and gave a nervous smile.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, drying off his hands in a towel. “Of course. He’s hiding in the studio out back.”

Having spent many hours in the studio, or called the solarium by Yura’s father, he knew the way well. He took the hall that led directly to the back door and swung a left just before he reached it finding Yura on his elbows, his feet in a  [ split ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT3LsHtmhTFwuwB1xujghFfoP5_vuJ9Yncl_1TFLZB1mu50L4K3) against the mirror.

“Now, that’s just showing off,” Otabek teased.

Yura pulled his feet back together and rolled out of the pose, his knees butterflying out as he held onto his feet. “Mom showed me how to do it and worked with me to get it. He’s really into yoga now. He thought it would help me to be less fidgety.”

“So...you were meditating?”

Yura nodded before adding the qualifier, “I’m not very good at it.”

Beka sputtered at that. “You looked amazing.”

With a snort, Yura clarified, “The meditating, not the split. I haven’t got the focus down. But I will.” That determination was what solidified Yura as a member of this household. When it came out that Yura wasn’t either of his parents’ natural child, many were surprised. Yura carried that signature determination and relentless demanding nature that was noted in the parents and siblings...well, most of them. The youngest seemed to be deviating from that path and both parents seem fine with it.

“So...you wanted to go for a ride?”

Yura nodded, rising up from the floor with a grace very similar to his mom. Turning on his toes, he led Beka to the front door, stopping to grab a coat. Yura’s father insisted he have a leather coat if his son insisted on riding with Beka on his bike. Otabek agreed, making sure he also wore a helmet.

“So...where do you want to go?”

Yura shrugged. “Out.”

Otabek rolled his eyes. He should have known. Either Yura had specific plans in detail or he winged it. Straddling the bike, he held it steady while Yura climbed on back. He leaned back a moment into the omega’s embrace and breathed in his scent. “So...how about the beach?”

Yura didn’t hiss at the suggestion, merely looking off lost in thought. Beka decided that was a yes, starting the bike and easing out in traffic. 

It took them three quarters of an hour to reach their destination and Yura had shifted against Beka for most of the ride. He pulled into a parking spot and held the bike steady for his friend to slide off the bike. The blond went to the rail, looking towards the expanse of water while he waited.

They began walking towards towards the Gulf of Finland. Yura seemed quiet, not sure what to do with his hands and eventually settling on putting them in his pockets. Beka was always quiet unless he had specific things to say, usually depending on the younger boy to carry the conversation.

Finally they stopped, Yura staring out at the water. “I’m dropping out of school.”

Out of everything Beka considered Yura to lead with, it wasn’t that. “What? I thought you wanted college.”

Yura shrugged, his jaw hard. “I’ve talked with my dad and my mom. Dad dropped out to compete and it gave him the advantage he needed to rise to the top. Mom...well, he had the cards stacked against him from the beginning. But with his family, that was never an option.”

“What...are you going to do?”

“I think take my classes online, the bulk of my courses during the break. I can swing it. Yuuri has fixed up his office so I can study.” Turning to look at Beka thoughtfully, he added, “It’s not the same since you graduated. Both you and Mila are gone and Zaina has her own friends...which is fine. But I hate it there. I don’t have friends, I have fans. And that’s not the same.”

Otabek shivered. He hated Yura’s fans. They put fanatical in the word. “Well, if I can help, just ask.”

The younger boy relaxed, a smile finding its way to his lips. “I thought you’d be mad.”

The alpha rolled his eyes. “Idiot! Of course not. I mean, you’re finishing. And you can do university whenever. After you retire, even.”

“I thought so as well...but I know you are trying to do both.”

“Yeah, well, I’m more focused on my programs. I’m taking half the courses I’d usually take and even then, I’m doing a lot of work through tutors. Rohan set it up for me.”

“So...we can study together sometimes?”

Beka laughed and offered him a thumbs up. “Of course.”

“Yuuri got through half of his degree online so I think he can help keep me on track. I just hate being at school.”

“Well, regular school isn’t the only route. I’d be happy to help you out.”

They turned and continued walking, now parallel to the surf. Beka didn’t know where to go with the conversation so he pushed some idle gossip. “So Mila’s dating that hockey player.”

Yura groaned. “He’s an ass.”

“I think she can handle herself. I mean, she’s an alpha.”

Yura clicked his tongue in admonishment. “Alpha doesn’t mean all-powerful. Dad told me that he had a few boyfriends before my moms that took advantage of him. I just...I hate to see her hurt. We’ve been friends for as long as I can remember.”

“Longer than the two of us.”

“Yeah...but that’s different.”

Beka stopped, tilting his head. “Different.”

Yura didn’t make eye contact. “I mean, I’m a lot closer to you.” Those cheeks bloomed pink and the boy shifted to look away from him.

“We are...closer that is,” Beka agreed.

“Its just...when I go hang out with Mila, I don’t get lectures from my mom and dad about being safe.”

“Being safe.” Beka considered those words. Studying the other, he asked hesitantly, “Do..your parents think we are dating?”

Yura shrugged, digging his toe in the sand. “I mean...it’s not like I’d date anyone else.”

“You wouldn’t,” the alpha confirmed, even as those words settled on him. “It’s just that...you’re a lot younger.”

“Three years,” Yura rounded on him, his eyes blazing. “Mom and Dad are four years apart.”

“Yes, but fifteen and eighteen are a lot different than thirty-eight and forty-two.”

“I don’t agree. If I was thirteen and you were sixteen, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“We  _ were  _ thirteen and sixteen and we  _ didn’t  _ have this conversation.”

Yura turned away and almost whispered, “Because I wasn’t ready.”

“And what...are you ready for?” Beka asked slowly.

He turned and tilted his head as he studied the older boy. “I’m ready...to call you my boyfriend. And that’s all.” He took Beka’s hand and squeezed it before adding, “For now.”

Beka blinked at those words and slowly squeezed that hand back. “Okay.”

Yura’s smile blossomed. “Really?”

Beka shrugged. “Sure...I mean, I was just waiting for you.”

The omega threw his arms around the alpha’s neck, pulling him into a hug. “I was afraid you’d never ask.”

Otabek, hugged him back, settling him back on the sand. “Probably not. At least until you were closer to eighteen. But this...this is okay.”

They walked back hand in hand. “So...study dates. In my bedroom?”

“In the living room,” Otabek corrected. “For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they adorable! Always! They've always been adorable. 
> 
> Give me a shout out! I love to hear from you!


End file.
